rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin's Drag Race: Season 1
Robin's Drag Race is a series created by Falco. 8 wiki users battle for the title of "Teen Titan". Queens Contestants Progress Episodes Episode 1: 'First Impressions!' * Main Challenge: The first challenge is to show off who you are as a queen! You have one week to send in your look. * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Lipsync Theme: Ariana Grande You also have one week to send in your lipsync. Preferably a YouTube link. * Eliminated: Miss Vanjie Entrance Quotes: Episode 1 Looks Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Lipsync Theme: ' Ariana Grande April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Jujubee= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miss Vanjie= |-| Morgan Marchesa= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| The Vixen= Episode 1 Critiques Welcome back my heroes! A lot of you succeeded in this challenge but some of you failed with this. Lady Gaga The Vixen You two are safe, you may now leave the runway. The rest of you represent the best and the worst. Let's start with April Carrion. April Carrion: You didn't submit a look or song. I know you were confused but you could've minimally submitted a look! You had 1 week to do this! 1 week! Aquaria: Wow, I love this look. The flowers look so beautiful and adds an earthy feel to your look. Jujubee: This dress is pretty and I love the eye makeup and the wig. It's so good! Miss Vanjie: You had 1 week to submit a look and Ariana song! You submitted neither! I can't believe you'd have the audacity to do that. Unlike April, who was confused. You had no reason to not submit. Morgan Marchesa: This look is really pretty but I feel you were overshadowed by some of the other girls with this look. You should try to stand out more. I love the angel wings though. Roxxxy Andrews: I feel this look is pretty but kinda basic for a Roxxxy look especially compared to everyone else's looks. And you didn't submit an Ariana song. You could've submitted the look with your song. Aquaria, you are the winner of this week's challenge, you may leave the stage. Jujubee and Morgan Marchesa, you're safe (high). Roxxxy Andrews, you submitted a look but not a song, you're safe (low). April Carrion and Miss Vanjie, the time has come for you to lipsync for your life! Good luck and don't fuck it up! April Carrion submitted: nothing Miss Vanjie submitted: nothing as well So as you both submitted nothing, I'm keeping April Carrion because she could submit a look and song later. So Miss Vanjie, sashay away. '''Episode 2: 'Fire and Ice!' * Main Challenge: Submit a fire or ice look * Runway Theme: Fire and Ice * Main Challenge Winner: '''April Carrion and Lady Gaga * '''Lipsync Theme: Clean Bandit * Eliminated: 'none Episode 2 Looks '''Runway Theme: ' Fire or Ice 'Lipsync Theme: ' Clean Bandit April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Jujubee= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Morgan Marchesa= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| The Vixen= Episode 2 Critiques Welcome back my heroes! I have seen some great fire and ice looks from you all! Tonight only one queen is safe! Roxxxy Andrews You are safe, you may now leave the runway. The rest of you represents the best and the worst of the week. Let's start with last week's winner, Aquaria. Aquaria: This look does give me fire but I feel this look is very basic of you, especially compared to last week. I am disappointed in this look. Jujubee: The only thing that gives me fire is that this look is red and black other than that I don't get fire from this look. Plus it seems kinda basic. Morgan Marchesa: I love this look! This look gives me fire dragon realness or demon realness! It's gorgeously fire but not too basic compared to the last two looks. Lady Gaga: Wow! This look is phenomenal! I do get ice from this in the best way possible! A great step up from last week! The Vixen: This look gives me fire. It's good but I feel you were overshadowed by some of the other girls with this look. I do like how the bottom flows in a fire way. April Carrion: Wow! Another gorgeous ice look! You look like you're serving ice goddess realness! I like how icy yet angelic this look is! Lady Gaga and April Carrion, you are both the winners of this week's challenge, you may now leave the runway! Morgan Marchesa, you're safe (high) The Vixen, you are safe (low) Aquaria, Jujubee, I'm sorry my dears but you are up for elimination! The time has come for you to lipsync for your life! Good luck and don't fuck it up! Aquaria submitted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI (Symphony by Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson) Jujubee submitted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c_n0A3BFVE (Stronger by Clean Bandit) This is tough to decide who should stay and who should go, so shantay you both stay! '''Episode 3: 'Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: It's Snatch Game! * Runway Theme: Snatch Game! * Snatch Game questions: "Nasty Natalie is so nasty, instead of soap she uses _ to clean herself" "Taylor Swift went through another breakup instead of writing a song about her ex, she writes about _" * Main Challenge Winner: * Lipsync Theme: K-Pop * Eliminated: Episode 3 Looks Runway Theme: ' Snatch Game '''Lipsync Theme: ' K-Pop April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Jujubee= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Morgan Marchesa= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| The Vixen= Episode 3 Critiques This week nobody is safe, a lot of you didn't submit at all! You had one week to do this, no excuses to why you couldn't submit! So Aquaria, Roxxxy Andrews and The Vixen, by default you are the top 3 for this theme. The winner of Snatch Game is... The Vixen as Blue Ivy! I loved your Snatch Game! Aquaria and Roxxxy, you are safe (high). The rest of you, I'm so disappointed in you all! Jujubee, you're safe (low) for at least submitting a lipsync! The rest of you are up for elimination! None of you submitted songs either! I'm sending all three of you home! '''Episode 4: 'Golden Girls' * Main Challenge: Submit a gold look * Runway Theme: Gold * Lipsync Theme: Drag Queens * Eliminated: Episode 4 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Gold 'Lipsync Theme: ' Female Rappers (Specific Rapper assigned by me) Aquaria= |-| Jujubee= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| The Vixen= Episode 4 Critiques Category:Seasons Category:Drag Rush Category:Robin's Drag Race